1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image output apparatus, an image output method, and a projector including the image output apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, in a liquid crystal display, since there are a large number of pixels in a horizontal direction, a light modulation section filled with the pixels is divided into a plurality of channels in the horizontal direction, and the divided channels are driven. In an image output apparatus connected to the liquid crystal display having the above-mentioned structure, it is necessary to make the output levels of output circuits provided for each channel equal to each other in order to prevent the occurrence of display irregularity.
Therefore, JP-A-5-150751 discloses a structure that can adjust the levels of output circuits provided for each channel. Specifically, in the structure, a reference signal is input to each of the output circuits, the output of each of the output circuits is compared with predetermined reference data, and the level adjustment amounts of the corresponding output circuits are corrected on the basis of the comparison results.
However, in the related art, it is necessary to provide an A/D converter that performs analog/digital conversion on the output of each of the output circuits and a CPU that compares the output of the A/D converter with the reference signal and outputs a correction signal. Therefore, it is difficult to integrate the entire image output apparatus into one chip to reduce the size thereof. It is possible to reduce the size of an apparatus by simplifying the structure thereof. However, if correction accuracy is lowered, it is difficult to sufficiently reduce display irregularity.